


The Artist

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Escortverse [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, allergic reactions, experimenting, friends as lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Jim is an artist or at least an artist in training. His favorite thing to draw? His best friend. Together they make an agreement. One that benefits them both.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Escortverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995346
Kudos: 7





	The Artist

The next summer Jim and Alex were sitting in the tower while Jim sketched and Alex read a book. Jim stared at his friend. He’d already finished the eyes which were the trickiest thing to draw. Moving on to drawing Alex’s toned and muscular chest and torso he paused. “Hey Alex?”

“Yeah Jim?” his friend replied without looking up.

“Have you...have you had sex?”

Alex closed the book and looked up at him. “Why do you ask?”

Shrugging Jim looked back down at the sketchbook. “Just wondered…”

“Jim believe me when I finally have sex for the first time you will be the first to know.”

Jim nodded and Alex went back to his book. A few minutes later, Jim set his pen down, “Alex?”

“Yes Jim?”

“What do you think it’ll be like?”

Alex sighed, “Depends I guess. You talking about a girl or a guy?”

“I dunno...both?”

“I can’t say I know much on the girl front but I imagine with a guy it’ll be….I have no idea.”

Jim laughed a little. “That’s what I was thinking.”

“Why do you ask?”

“I just wondered…”

Alex shifted a little closer to him, “You wondered what? If I had? Or is there something else?”

Jim’s cheeks turned bright red, “I wondered...if you hadn’t if you would…”

“If I would? You mean if we could?”

Jim nodded and looked back down at the sketchbook. He hadn’t wanted to make it weird. They’d done the dating thing for about a week after Jim came out to his dads. They had quickly decided they were better as just friends. Really good friends.

“Is that something you really want to do?”

“I’d like my first time to be with someone I know well...I know it’s going to be awkward and whatever...I figured since we were each other's first kiss…”

Alex smiled and shifted over beside Jim. “I wouldn’t be against a few experiments with you Jim.”

“Really?” Jim said looking up slowly.

“Really...but if we do this we’re gonna work up to that.”

“Okay...so what...what do we do first?”

“Phil and Chris home?”

Jim shook his head, “They’re both at work. Won’t be home ‘til after supper.”

Alex smiled and stood to his feet. “Stay here and I’ll be right back okay?”

Jim nodded as Alex disappeared down the ladder in the floor leading down to Jim’s room. He could hear Alex rummaging around for something followed by silence as he climbed back up the ladder. Alex walked back over to him and plopped down on the futon mattress beside him and set a bottle lotion on the floor.

“What are you…” Jim started to ask but Alex cut him off with a kiss.

Half an hour later Jim was leaning against the wall panting and Alex was wiping his hand off with a tissue when they heard the familiar sound of footsteps nearing the spiral stairs. Jim quickly tucked himself back in his pants and picked up the sketchbook and pen. A minute later Chris’ head appeared. “There you boys are. I tried calling but you didn’t answer.”

“Sorry, we were….distracted.”

Chris walked up and looked down at the sketchbook in Jim’s lap. “That Alex?”

“Yeah, it’s not done yet.”

Smiling Chris ruffled Jim’s hair playfully, “Looks good kid, keep it up.”

“Thanks. Um...why were you calling me?”

“Oh. I was going to let you know I was coming home early. Thought you boys might like to order in and rent a video or something.”

* * *

Jim and Alex had an agreement. If neither of them had a date for Valentine’s they would go out together. Jim had been dating Rachel since the end of the summer and was planning on taking her out to a nicer restaurant for a romantic dinner for two but just before his birthday she broke up with him. February first he and Alex started making plans.

Phil was stuck at work for the evening and Chris had taken an extra shift since Phil wasn’t going to be home anyway. They had plans to go on a romantic getaway the next weekend. Jim set a small vase with some flowers from the garden, in the middle of the table. The food was ready, the table was set, his gift was wrapped, all he was missing was his date. Taking one more look he smiled and walked back into the tower. 

A few minutes later Alex appeared on the spiral stair with a big smile on his face and two boxes in his hands. “Sorry I’m a little late. Had to close up the shop.” He said walking over to Jim and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s no problem. Dinner is ready and will be served on the patio.”

“Perfect. I’m starving. What did you order?”

Jim paused for a minute and shook his head. “I was going to act insulted but you’re right, I ordered in.”

Laughing Alex set the boxes down and followed Jim out onto the patio. After they finished their meal they settled on the futon mattress on the floor and leaned back against the wall. Alex slipped his hand in Jim’s and played with his fingers. “Thanks for doing this Jim.”

“We made an agreement. You think I was gonna back out?”

“I just thought you might have a date by now.”

Jim laughed and laid his head on Alex’s shoulder. “Think I’m done with girls for a while.”

“Got some prospects of the male variety?”

“Only one, but we’re better as friends.”

Alex kissed Jim on the forehead, “I think we’re a little more than friends Jim. I mean...friends don’t typically blow each other…”

“That mean you want to stop?”

“Did I say that?”

“No…”

“You ready for that next step then?”

Jim straightened up and looked at him. “You mean...you think we’re ready?”

Laughing Alex nods. “Yeah, I think we’re ready. Knowing you, you’ve been ready for awhile.”

Jim’s face turned red and he looked down at their hands, Alex was still playing with his fingers. “Don’t want to pressure you…”

Alex brought his other hand up and settled it on the back of Jim’s neck as he moved to straddle his lap. “You’re not babe.” he said leaning in to kiss him.

Returning the kiss, Jim put his hands on either side of Alex’s neck. When they came up for air Alex pressed his forehead to Jim’s and slipped a hand under Jim’s shirt. “Be easier to do this with less clothes.”

Jim bit his lip, “Here or in my room?”

“Here’s fine with me.” 

“Gonna have to get off my lap.”

Alex shifted his hips a little and grinned. “Oh I do?”

Groaning Jim nodded, “Condoms and lube are in the box on the shelf.”

Alex stood to his feet and walked over to the built in shelves beside the staircase and pulled a box down. Turning back to Jim he couldn’t help but smile. The blonde had already discarded his pants and was standing in the middle of the room in his shirt and socks. “Eager are we?”

Jim blushed and shifted his hands to cover himself. Shaking his head Alex took a condom and lube from the box and set it aside. “Babe, I’ve seen it all. Hell, I’ve played with it…”

“You’re wearing too much…”

Smiling Alex tossed the items onto the mattress beside Jim and pulled his shirt off. Kicking his shoes off he pulled his pants and underwear down and stepped out of them. “Better?”

Jim bit his lip and nodded as Alex walked back over to him and slipped and arm around his waist. “So, what would you like to try first?”

“You’re asking me?” “Of course I am. You set up the dinner. Dessert was on me remember?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me. Please.”

Alex smiled, “Lay down.”

Jim bit his lip and stepped over to the mattress, lowering himself down he settled onto the mattress with his hands behind his head. Alex kneeled between Jim’s knees and lubed his fingers up. “You ready for this?”

Looking down at Alex he nodded, “Yeah.”

Alex pressed his other hand at the base of Jim’s dick. “Knees up Jim.” 

Slipping his arms behind his knees he grasped his wrists and pulled his knees up. Alex smiled, “That’s good. Let me know if I’m hurting you okay?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah.”

Alex reached down and rubbed a lubed finger over Jim’s asshole making the blonde jerk in surprise. Raising an eyebrow Alex looked up at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah...just surprised me a little.”

Nodding Alex pressed his fingertip in Jim’s ass and felt him tense. “Jim this isn’t going to work if you can’t relax.”

“I’m sorry...I want to...It’s just a little...feels strange.”

“What can I do to help? ”

“You could...suck my dick?”

Alex shook his head. “You just like it when I play with your pretty little cock.”

Jim frowned, “Little? I’m bigger than you…”

“Flaccid maybe.” Alex said rubbing his hand up and playing with Jim’s balls. Jim rolled his eyes as Alex wrapped his fingers around Jim’s dick stroking it slowly, “I think we both know I have a bigger dick.”

Shifting a little under his hand Jim groaned softly and closed his eyes. “I do love your dick. Love having it in my mouth. Love making you come. Your hand feels great Alex.”

After a few minutes the tension in Jim’s body melted away and while one hand stroked the blonde the other slipped between his ass cheeks and teased his finger into Jim’s asshole. Smiling Alex slowly started moving his finger. “How you feelin’?”

“A little like I have a finger up my ass.”

“You do. How’s it feel?”

“Like I have a finger up my ass.”

Alex continued until Jim started whining a couple minutes later. “Ready for another?”

“Yeah...feels good…”

Alex pulled his finger out and added a little more lube before easing in a second finger. Jim groaned and Alex paused. “You okay?”

“Yeah...keep going.”

Twenty minutes later Jim was squirming with three fingers in his ass, one of which kept hitting his prostate. Jim whimpered and Alex’s dick twitched in response.

“Alex, just fuck me already.” Jim whined. “Please...:”

Pulling his fingers out he ripped open the packet and rolled the condom on before lubing himself up. He shifted and positioned himself at Jim’s loosened hole, just resting the tip of his dick on Jim’s ass. “You sure you want to do this? We can stop right now if you want.”

Jim shook his head. “No, I want you to fuck me. Please Alex.”

Alex rubbed a hand over Jim’s hip, “Okay then. Are you ready?”

Nodding Jim took a deep breath and Alex slowly started pressing himself in. If Jim thought a finger felt weird it was nothing compared to having a dick in his ass. Wincing he bit his lip and groaned, Alex stopped immediately, “Jim?”

“I’m okay…”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Are you sure?”

“Yeah...you’re just a little bigger than I expected.” he said, his face turning red.

Alex grinned and waited for Jim to adjust to him. After a few minutes and a nod from Jim he shifted and gave a shallow experimental thrust. “Oh fuck…” he gasped slipping a little deeper.

Jim whimpered when he hit his prostate. “Fuck me Alex…”

“We agreed we would take it slow Jim. I do not want to have to tell Phil how you got hurt.”

Nodding Jim gave a small laugh. “Or Chris…”

A few minutes later Alex’s hips stuttered and he came with a moan Jim’s grip on his arms tightened and he came all over his stomach and spattering his shirt. Alex pulled out and Jim dropped his legs to the mattress. “That was….”

“New? Different? Good? Bad?” Alex supplied.

Jim smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. “Good different. I think...I mean I’d have to try...but I think I can say I’m a bottom…”

Alex laughed, “You gonna top me one day?”

Looking at him with a smile Jim nodded, “I’d like to try that.”

Alex groaned and grabbed a tissue from the box on the floor. Pulling the condom off he tied it and wiped his softening dick clean before handing a tissue to Jim. Wiping the cum off his stomach, Jim handed the tissue back to Alex who turned and tossed the tissues and condom in the trash before starting to pull his clothes back on. 

Jim frowned up at him and laid back on the mattress. “So you’re gonna fuck me and leave?”

“Of course not. I’m just getting dressed and you should too.”

“Why?”

“Because...couldn’t Chris be home any time?”

Jim grumbled and grabbed his pants. “I’m not putting my underwear back on though.”

“Fine. I can live with just pants. You want a cookie? I brought some from the shop.”

Standing up and pulling his pants on Jim nodded with a big grin. “I love those cookies.”

Once he was zipped up and Alex was fully dressed, they sat down on the mattress and opened the box of cookies. Setting it between them they each took one. Jim had barely taken a bite of the cookie before he spit it back out. Alex frowned and looked over at him. “What? Thought you loved these cookies?”

Jim nodded and held his hand out to Alex. Alex’s eyes went wide when he saw what Jim was showing him and he snatched the cookie out of Jim’s hand and tore it open. “Shit! That fucking idiot! We don’t even…” He looked at Jim’s face and paled. “I’ll go get the pen! Just breathe…” He rushed over to the hatch in the floor and wrenched it open before dropping down the hole into Jim’s room.

Wheezing Jim watched for him to return. Alex’s head popped back up a minute later and he pulled himself up through the hole in the floor. Scrambling back to Jim he prepped the epipen and jabbed it in Jim’s thigh. “Let’s get you to the car. Looks like you’re gonna be visiting Phil after all.”

Alex helped Jim down the stairs and out to the car and after a drive that felt like an eternity he pulled into the ER. “Hey! I need some help here!” 

A nurse rushed over and looked in the passenger seat. “Is that Doctor Boyce’s son?”

“Yeah, he’s allergic..nuts.”

“I’ve got him.” She said helping Jim from the car. “You’re going to have to move the car. I’ll take care of him and meet you inside.”

Alex nodded and pulled out and around to the parking lot. Rushing through the door he was led back to where Jim was lying on a bed just as Phil walked in. “Jim! What are you...what’d he come in contact with?”

“Nuts. The kid at work apparently decided the cookie recipe needed something so he added nuts...I-I didn’t know..”

“Let me get him sorted out and then we can talk. Epi?”

“Yeah. I gave it to him.” He dug around in his pocket and pulled out the used epipen and handed it to Phil. 

Once Jim was breathing okay and out of immediate danger Phil turned to Alex. “Can I buy you a soda while you tell me what happened?”

Alex nodded and stood from his seat. Taking a step forward he winced. 

“Something wrong?” Phil asked frowning at him.

“Foot’s just a little sore. Must’ve stepped wrong or something when I ran for the epipen.”

Kneeling in front of Alex, Phil took a quick look at it and shook his head. “Twisted your ankle.”

“Oh...I didn’t even...must’ve landed wrong I guess. I didn’t even notice. I was just so worried about Jim.”

Phil straightened up and put an arm around him, “Thank you for taking care of him Alex.”

“I’m the reason he’s here Phil...I’m the one that brought the cookies.”

“Did you know they had nuts?”

“No..they weren’t supposed to.”

“Then it isn’t your fault. Jim will be fine.”

After a few hours, when Phil went to check on Jim, he found both boys asleep on the bed with their hands clasped firmly together.

Almost five months later to the day, Jim walked a group out of the planetarium and back to the front lobby. That was when he caught the eye of a tall, dark haired man at the information desk .  There was something about him that just seemed to draw Jim to him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but before he knew it he was on his knees in a closet off of the theater sucking the man’s dick. A pale hand buried in Jim’s shaggy blonde hair guiding him as he bobbed steadily. 

Jim looked up at him through his long dark eyelashes and sucked harder making the man groan softly. “Fuck baby...had a feeling about you…”

Sliding a hand up the man’s thigh Jim took as much of his length as he could and swallowed around him. Growling softly the man tugged on his hair and moaned a little louder. Jim stopped his bobbing and the man started thrusting into his mouth with short quick strokes before coming with a quiet groan. “That was one of the best blow jobs I’ve had in a long time.”

Jim pulled back off him and stood to his feet. “Thank you.” He said wiping the saliva from his chin. “I enjoyed it.”

“Maybe we could do it again some time.”

The way he spoke...what he said...it left Jim a little weak in the knees and unable to speak as he watched the man tuck himself back in his pants and slip past him out the door. Jim stood there alone in the closet trying to figure out what just happened.

Four days later Jim walked into the observatory and found the pale dark haired man standing at the front desk with Jim’s boss waiting. 

For him.

“Can I...What can I do for you?” 

“Jim this is Mister Harrison. He’s donated a large portion of the funds we needed for the theater upgrades. Would you give him a tour?”

Looking between the two men Jim nodded, “Yes sir…”

Harrison smirked and held out a hand. “Please call me John.”

Jim blushed a little and shook his hand before gesturing him to follow. Once they were away from the front desk John moved a little closer, “Been thinking about you.” he said quietly nodding to a passing guard. 

“Y-you have?”

“Mhmm...Couldn’t get you out of my mind.”

“Oh…”   
  
“I was wondering if you’d like to do it again sometime? Maybe after dinner?”   
  
Jim blushed, “I don’t work that late.”

John smiled softly, “I know. I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner  _ with _ me.”

“Oh...um...I...yes.” Jim nods, “I would like that.”

John glanced around and took Jim’s hand to kiss it, “I look forward to it.”


End file.
